Heartbreak City
by charming writer
Summary: Episode thirteen sees the charmed ones finding out about Melissa going out with Christian Troy from NipTuck they also find out about her and Cole's secret of what happened on the cliff top when she had empathy they also help Cupid to vanquish a demon call


**Heartbreak City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Heartbreak City except for an added or changed scene's and the fact that Dan Gordon and Jack Sheridan are not in here this' also a crossover between Nip Tuck as Christian Troy here on a medical conference goes out with Melissa. **

_Episode Thirteen_

Building San Francisco Thursday 23rd April 

_In the building where Max and Cindy work Cupid's there leaning against a pole invisible._

Max:Cindy.

Cindy: Max.

Max:Hi.

Cindy:Hi.

Max:Working late huh?

Cindy:Yeah sure what else is new right?

_They walk down some stairs Cupid's ring glows._

Cupid:It's a match.

Max:How're your folks?

Cindy:Trying to get there dad's still in hospital after his heart attack mom's beside herself but what can you do hey?

Max: Your dad's a fighter I'm sure he'll pull through.

Cindy: Yeah of course I guess I'll see you around?

Max:Okay take care.

Cindy: Yeah you too.

_Cupid's ring glows and Cindy and Max walk in slow motion._

Cupid:Cindy I know you've had a hard time getting over Brad's death and you're especially scared to go out with someone because you think you'll be betraying him and then your dad's in hospital also but you can't grief for him all your life and live a life without love you need to let your guard down and let someone in even though you like Max, Max Cindy's love and compassion awaits you but she's afraid that you're still in love with your ex-wife you've got to reassure her life's short you two so have a better one together okay?

_Cupid's ring glows and they stop moving in slow motion._

Max:Listen you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something? You know take your mind of your dad for once?

Cindy:Yeah sure I'd like that.

Max:Great.

_Max and Cindy leave the building Cupid smiles at them two then walks of._

Alleyway

_Cupid not invisible this time walks along in an alley a demon of hate called Drazi grabs Cupid and holds him up against a dumpster._

Drazi:Hello friend I've been looking everywhere for you.

Cupid:Drazi.

Drazi:I knew I'd find ya.

Cupid: Yeah Drazi listen.

_Drazi throws Cupid into some wooden boxes._

Drazi:Couldn't leave it alone could ya? You just had to get in the way.

Cupid: You crossed the line.

Drazi:Crossed the line? I am the line you're the one that went too far and now you're goanna pay.

Cupid:No wait.

_Drazi reaches into Cupid's chest and squeezes his heart._

Cupid: Ahh you're killing me.

Drazi: I can do a lot more than that I tell you a lot more so how does it feel huh? Oh I can tell ya I know thanks to you I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out you don't want to feel that pain do you?

_He throws Cupid on the ground and stands on his arm. _

Drazi: No I gotta better idea and you're just goanna hate it.

_He takes Cupid's ring. _

Drazi: Your little magic ring you use to slip in there between the heart beats plant your little thoughts of love and I'm goanna borrow it and use it to tear love apart think about it a world without love all there'll be is hatred.

Cupid:No Drazi no.

Drazi: And when love starts to break and turn into hate that hate will slowly and painfully kill you and in the end you're goanna wish I had ripped your heart out and there's nothing you or anyone you know can do to stop me.

_He punches Cupid in the stomach Cupid falls to the ground groaning Drazi walks away._

Cupid:(Gasping)Wanna bet.

_He looks up at the sky._

Motel Room

_Outside two people can be heard moaning the door opens its dark the two people come in and switch the lights on whilst continue kissing it's Melissa and a guy who looks exactly like Cole he's wearing a Versace suit whilst Melissa's wearing a black just below the knee chiffon dress grey sandals and her hairs curled down. _

Christian: Wait Mel.

_They break apart._

Melissa: What is it? Don't you like me?

Christian: Of course I do it's just we've only known each other since Monday and I'm only here a week for a medical conference.

Melissa: And if you didn't like me you wouldn't have come back to the club each night.

Christian: Yes but.

Melissa: But nothing now if you want me you've only got two days left till you go back to Miami and if memory serves me correct no other woman at the club liked your cheesy pick up lines so it's your choice Christian you either have me or you don't so what's it goanna be?

_She starts dancing provocatively in front of him little by little taking some clothes of._

Christian: Well since you put it like that how can I refuse?

_He comes towards her and they kiss again and move towards the bed and start removing there clothes._

Movie Theatre

_Cole and Phoebe are coming outta the cinema after seeing "Kill Before It Dies"._

Cole: Oh come on Phoebe that guy was so two dimensional.

Phoebe: Cole Billy's not two dimensional.

Cole: Not by the way you were looking at him no.

Phoebe: Of course I'd see him in that way Kill Before It Dies is my favourite movie and Billy's a great character.

Cole: Really? I thought he was more than that.

Phoebe: Okay I might've had a crush on him when I was younger but that's in the past and you're in the present there's no one else I love but you baby.

_She snuggles up close to him._

Cole: Good 'cause I wouldn't know what I'd do without you.

Phoebe: Oh I'm sure you'd be alright you'd properly find lots of girls who'd crawl all over you or who knows maybe you'd go with Mel.

_Cole looks away from Phoebe for one second uneasy then looks back._

Cole: (Uneasy) Mel god no.

Phoebe: Hey come on she's very pretty feisty, medically knowledgeable, great ass kicker, fantastic singer, dancer and musician.

Cole: And she's your niece.

Phoebe: Who you went out in the future with and had kids.

Cole: Only because you were dead which I don't plan on happening again.

Phoebe: Yeah but if the source kills us you'll need someone else I wouldn't want you grieving for me the rest of your life.

Cole: The source's not goanna get you okay besides you can astral project now which's good.

Phoebe: Yeah but my real self's still unconscious when I do it and I can't project on command now if you call that good you're certainly of your rocker.

Cole: You just need to tweak the controls a bit that's all once that's done you'll be better.

Phoebe: Yeah your right I suppose.

_They kiss hug and move on walking by the alley Cupid was in with Drazi._

Cupid: A charmed one oh thank god.

_Seeing them he walks out and grabs Phoebe and takes her down the alley Cole looks on worried._

Cole: PHOEBE!

_He runs after them._

Alleyway

Cupid:I need your help.

_Phoebe struggles to get away from him._

Phoebe: Hey** l**et go of me.

Cupid:Hate will destroy me and everything else if you don't help me.

_Phoebe pushes him away from her then roundhouse kicks Cupid in the chest._

Phoebe:I'm warning you buddy.

Cupid: Phoebe you gotta believe me okay it's alright I know who you and your sisters are and what you do.

Phoebe: Yeah right pal.

Cupid: Please Phoebe.

_Grabbing her again Phoebe's thrown into a premonition she sees what happened earlier on with him and Drazi Cole catches up with them and grabs Cupid. _

Cole: (Angry) Hey you get away from her buddy.

_Cupid runs away from them._

Phoebe: It's alright Cole he was genuine okay I just had a premonition.

Cole: A premonition what did you see?

Phoebe: I saw hate.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

COLDERIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

CUPID

DRAZI

CHRISTIAN TROY

CINDY

MAX

FLETCH BARTENEDER

SPECIAL MUSIC GUEST STARS

WET, WET, WET

San Francisco Bay and City Friday 10th April

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" is playing._

Chorus

And I will always love you I will always love you

I will always love you I will always love you

I will always love you I, I will always love you

Darling I love you I will always love you.

Lounge 

_The charmed ones Leo Cole and Melissa are there the girls are trying out their new powers a glass vase blows up the glass shatters everywhere Leo and Cole orb and shimmer out then back in Prue falls down the from the ceiling levitating Phoebe and Melissa duck behind a couch._

Prue: Ooh! Piper watch where you're pointing at will you?

_She gets up her bum hurts._

Piper: Sorry I was trying to freeze it.

Prue: Yeah well you could've used something different like a ball for instance.

Phoebe: Hey you're lucky it was just that she blew up and not the Christmas decorations again like she did in the basement last week.

_Piper gives Phoebe a look._

Piper: Hey you don't know how tough it was for me to even come out of that basement without blowing something up okay at least Prue can levitate now properly.

Prue: Yeah but I still can't distinguish between that and telekinesis.

Phoebe: And I can't even astral project properly.

Piper: Er hello you can do that and get premonitions which's more than we can say about using our first powers.

Melissa: Its okay guys you've only just received them it'll take you time to get used to your new powers and work the controls mom you're blowing up power works on the same basis as your freezing does the only difference is molecular combustions an active power which's triggered by anger and molecular stasis's a defensive power which happens when your calm you just have to get your emotions right same thing with you aunt Prue when you wanna throw something get angry and when you wanna levitate just imagine yourself been in the air.

Prue: Meaning what?

Leo: Meaning yours and Piper's powers are triggered by your hands where as Phoebe's is triggered in two different ways which's why she can do both.

Melissa: Except at the moment of course she has other things on her mind which's why she not astral projecting.

Prue: Yeah but we couldn't scry for that man because we had nothing of his if he knows about us and wants our help he'll come to us.

Leo: Right.

Phoebe: Yeah well at least I'm not only one with something else on her mind hey Mel.

Melissa: Whaddya talking about?

Phoebe: This guy you're seeing.

Melissa: I'm not seeing anyone.

Prue: Oh course you are sweetie we know the look hey I'm pleased for you it finally means you're accepting your new future and a girl needs someone else to be with other than fighting demons all the time.

Melissa: Look I told you before I'm not seeing anyone.

_Her Motorola V3 starts ringing inside her pocket she takes it out and sees its Christian's calling Piper grabs her cell of her._

Piper: Hey lets see.

Melissa: Mom.

_She sees Christian's name._

Piper: Oh Christian now he's a new name in your phonebook.

_She flips the flap up and answers it._

Piper: Hello.

_Melissa grabs the cell of her and puts her hand on the receiver._

Melissa: Hey he's just a friend thank you.

_She walks out the room talking into it._

Melissa: Sorry about that.

Phoebe: Hmm Mel's not seeing anyone my ass.

Cole: You really think she's seeing someone?

Prue: Huh yeah totally.

_The doorbell rings._

Phoebe: I'll get that.

Hallway

_She answers it to find Cupid standing in the porch._

Phoebe: Hey guys.

_The others in the lounge all come out and Cupid standing in front of Phoebe._

Prue: Who's this?

Phoebe: This'.

Cupid: Cupid.

Piper: Cupid yeah right.

Cupid: Now I'm serious I am Cupid.

Melissa: Cupid as in the Greek god of love? If you're him then where's your bow and arrow? And your wings if you were really Cupid you'd be half naked and invisible to everyone around you like most of the Greek gods were and thirdly you'd be immortal and wouldn't need our help.

Piper: Whoa someone knows a lot about Greek mythology.

Melissa: Yeah I was kind of a history buff at school.

Cupid: Excuse me but I'm not that Cupid.

Phoebe: No you just have his name.

Cupid: Things have changed since Greek mythology Miss Halliwell like the fact witches no longer have warty chins, hooked noses and pointy hats.

Prue:Alright then show us something supernatural.

Cupid:I can'tDrazi took my ring which's how I use my powers to get in.

Leo: Drazi? He's a demon?

Cupid: Yes.

Melissa: What do you mean when you say get in?

Cupid: Intopeople's hearts to waken the love inside them but see Drazi's all about hate and he's goanna use the ring to get in the same way.

Piper:You're still goanna have to back up the Cupid claim.

Cupid:Okay fine

_He points to Piper. _

Cupid: Dan, Leo your husband good match by the way, Jeremy the warlock, Joe in college, Barry in high school, Tim in eighth grade, Josh and Mark a dead ghost.

_Next he points to Prue._

Cupid: Andy your husband almost Roger Eric in London and Alec in college.

_Finally he points to Phoebe._

Cupid: And you Phoebe Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Martin, Peter, Paul, Tony, Clay and finally Cole of course and sorry don't know much 'bout you Mel as your from the future.

Melissa: That's okay.

Piper: So wait a sec you connected Andy, Leo and Cole to us?

Cupid: No actually I didn't you did.

Prue: We did?

Cupid: Yes you three are known as the star crossed lovers.

Cole: Star crossed lovers?

Cupid: Yes you know star crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet, Marc Anthony and Cleopatra, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert the one's who'd last forever although yours and Leo's is the first and the last white lighter witch relationship as it is strictly forbidden and the fact you fell for a half demon which was quite surprising.

Phoebe: And what about our past loves?

Cupid: Well actually my assignment here's only two years old your prior loves were work from fellow agents.

Piper:Fellowagents? So there are others like you?

Leo:Yesthere are they work in secret around the worldmaking connections.

Melissa: Okay sorry to break up the love fest here but didn't you say that a demons after you and he's taken your ring.

Cupid: Oh yes sorry we must vanquish him.

Prue: How?

Cupid: If you look in your book of shadows there should be a way to get him.

Piper: And how do we find him?

Cupid:The same way he can find me we can sense each other we're connected in a cosmic way there's a fine line between love and hate.

Piper:Oh brother.

Cupid:Hey don't take Drazi lightly okay you guys are in danger as well you know.

Phoebe:We're in danger every day we're used to it.

Cole: Yeah but you've new powers now and your not exactly handling them very well.

Cupid: He's right if Drazi succeeds he'll eventually kill the ability to love and believe me if that happens it's a fate worse than death.

Cafe

_Max and Cindy are sitting at a table drinking coffee Drazi's standing nearby watching them the ring on his finger glows._

Drazi:Hello young lovers.

Market

_Time lapse Max_'_s buying some flowers for Cindy he walks over to her._

Max:Sorry they didn't have any roses.

Cindy:You're too good to be true I still can't believe this' all happening.

Max:Believe it.

_They kiss Drazi appears invisibly._

Drazi:Touching really Cindy could you be a bigger fool? He's still sleeping with his ex-wife he looks at you as a desperate lonely woman easy sex Max she's nothing but a gold digging tramp who wants to hit your big fat wallet just as soon marry ya and kill you for the insurance bye bye.

_He disappears._

Cindy:You pathetic...

Max:Bitch!

Cindy:Take your damn flowers give them to your ex-wife.

Max:The bank's closed baby you're not laying one finger on this guy's money.

Cindy: Screw you.

_Max walks on the road._

Max:Up yours!

_A car horn beeps as it hits Max._

Lounge

_Cupid clutches his chest in pain. _

Prue: Cupid what is it?

Cupid:It's Drazi he's killing love.

San Francisco Street

_Max's on a stretcher and Andy's there talking to Cindy._

Cindy:He just walked into the traffic dumb ass will he die?

Andy:I can't answer yet that ma'am.

Cindy:Because he should you know I don't think I've known anyone who deserves to be hit by a car more than that guy.

Alleyway

_In an alleyway Melissa orbs in with Prue Phoebe Piper and Cupid they come out and walk over to Max._

San Francisco Street

Prue: Andy hey.

Andy: Prue whaddya doing here? Who's this?

Prue: This' Cupid.

Andy: (Miffed) What?

Phoebe: Long story we'll tell you later what happened here?

Andy: Some guy just walked into the road and got hit by a car.

Cupid: Oh my god it's Max.

Piper:Is he one of yours?

Cupid: Yeah I matched him up with Cindy last night she was afraid to risk love her fathers in hospital heart attack mothers beside herself.

_Melissa looks at her._

Melissa: Poor thing.

Cupid: Yeah she was with this guy for a really long time and then he died and now she's afraid of going with someone else because she thought it'd be betraying him.

_Cupid's words really strike a cord with Melissa._

Prue:You sure Drazi did this?

Cupid:Positive he's still here too I can feel him?

Phoebe:Where? We can't see him?

Cupid:He's somewhere overthere.

_Cupid points to somewhere in front of him._

Andy: Over there whaddya mean? Wait is Drazi a?

Melissa: Yep.

Piper: Okay lets make him be seen then.

_The others move out the way of people as Phoebe says a spell to make Drazi visible._

Phoebe: DEMON STANDING IN OUR SIGHTS MAKE HIM VISIBLE TO THIS HALLIWELL'S EYES.

_The spell works and they see him standing near by._

Prue:There he isdo you think he knows who we are?

_Drazi walks off._

Piper:Apparently.

Cupid:He's getting away do you have the potion?

Phoebe:Yes.

_They all start running after him. _

Phoebe: We're not gonna catch him.

Prue:Freeze him Piper.

Piper: I can't do that yet remember besides he's too far away.

Cupid:Well someone better do something fast.

_They approach some steps Phoebe starts feeling drowsy all of a sudden and astral projects. _

Melissa: Guys wait.

_They stop and turn round looking at Phoebe's unconscious self._

Prue: Sis.

A Bit Further On

_Astral Phoebe appears in front of him._

Drazi:What?

Astral Phoebe:Surprise.

_She goes into him and starts kicking and punching him Drazi responds she blocks his attacks and grabs a piece of wood which she hits him with he falls to the ground. _

_Astral Phoebe projects back into her body._

Phoebe: Ah, ah.

Piper: You back with us?

Phoebe:I think so wow I've really gotta get a handle on that.

Cupid:I don't understand.

Melissa:She astral projected.

Prue:Did you get him?

Phoebe:No I just slowed him down but you guys go get him hurry.

_They run off without Melissa._

Piper: Mel?

Melissa: Mom go I'll stay with her.

Piper: Okay.

_She continues on joining the others while Melissa helps Phoebe sit on the step to recover from astral projecting. _

Phoebe: Okay sweetie will you please tell me when the queasiness stops.

_Melissa strokes Phoebe hair._

A Bit Further On

_Prue, Piper and Cupid run up to him Drazi stands up._

Drazi:Well, well Cupidhiding behind witches?

Piper:Well, well Drazistealing things that don't belong to you?

_She tries to freeze him but blows up something behind instead Drazi ducks at this._

Piper: Oh crap not again.

Prue: Okay let me try something.

_Flapping her arms down Prue levitates herself into air and using telekinesis moves herself forward towards Drazi hitting him square in the face he stumbles back a bit Prue plops down again._

Piper: Whoa nice move Prue.

Prue: Quickly Piper throw the potion.

_She does so _

Drazi: What the hell? NO!

_He starts melting and turns into black stuff Phoebe and Melissa arrive._

Phoebe:Did you get him?

Piper:Did we?

Cupid:Sure looks like it though I don't know what happened to my ring it shouldn't have been affected by what happened to Drazi.

Melissa: So what happens now do you just move on?

Cupid:Well I need the ring to get back unless you can get me another one but the problem is I need it to get back to them.

Prue:Wait you're stuck here?

Cupid:No actually you can help me get back home one more specially made Melissa Hale potion some well-chosen words from the Charmed Ones and I'm on my way (to Melissa) Care to help me with that potion?

Melissa: Me? Why me?

Cupid:Because I can help you with certain man trouble you're having.

Piper: Hah see I knew she was with someone.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk off_ _whilst Cupid stands there smiling at Melissa._

Melissa:What're you smiling at?

Cupid:Your beautiful face.

_Melissa blushes a little they walk off the black stuff on the ground turns back into Drazi._

Drazi:Well it looks like you can't kill love after all but you sure can screw with it.

Clubroom

_The charmed ones Andy Leo and Cole are sitting in there usual corner Prue's looking at Piper's necklace whilst Wet, Wet, Wet's singing "Love Is All Around" on stage._

I feel it in my fingers I feel it in my toes  
The love that's all around me and so the feeling grows

It's written on the wind It's everywhere I go  
So if you really love me come on and let it show

You know I love you, I always will  
My mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end   
'Cause on my love you can depend

I see your face before me as I lay on my bed  
I cannot get to thinking of all the things you said

You gave your promise to me and I gave mine to you   
I need someone beside me in everything I do

You know I love you, I always will  
My mind's made up by the way that I feel   
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'Cause on my love you can depend

I got to keep it moving

It's written in the wind oh it's everywhere I go  
So if you really love me come on and let it show  
Come on and let it come on and let it   
Come on and let it come on and let it show

_The crowd cheer them including the Halliwell's and their other halves. _

Prue:Very nice so you like it?

Piper:I love it but how did you afford to get it Leo?

Leo:Well you've our daughter to thank for honey she helped me pick it out.

Piper: Really wow thank you sweetie.

_She kisses him._

Prue: Hmm isn't love grand.

Phoebe: I'll say.

_Christian Troy walks downstairs and goes to the bar looking for Melissa he talks to Fletch Phoebe sees him and turns as white as pale._

Cole: Sweetie you okay you look pale.

Phoebe: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Andy: What?

Phoebe: See that guy talking to Fletch behind the bar.

_The others turn round and look they go shocked especially Cole._

Phoebe: He looks exactly like Cole you could almost call him an identical twin.

Prue: (Shocked) Oh my god your right.

Bar Area

Christian: So you've seen Mel tonight?

Fletch: No sorry she's not on tonight.

Christian: Damn we were supposed to meet I've tried her cell but it's switched of.

Fletch: Hmm maybe she'll come in tonight anyway she likes having a drink here although she's not singing though.

Christian: Yeah she really has a great voice doesn't she and is good musician.

Fletch: Yes she's very popular with the regulars here.

Christian: Okay maybe I'll just get a scotch and wait over there.

Fletch: Alright then one scotch coming up.

_He gets a clean glass and pours out some scotch into it and gives it to Christian who pays him some money then goes and sits down on a table. _

Clubroom

Leo: Wonder who he's waiting for?

Phoebe: Don't know but it sure is freaky coincidence isn't it?

Prue: Yes it is.

Kitchen 

_Melissa and Cupid are making the potion._

Melissa:So this'll send you back?

Cupid:Once I've drunk this and your mom and aunts say the magic words yes.

Melissa:I can not believe I'm stuck here doing the grunt work instead of.

Cupid:Going out on a date with the plastic surgeon.

Melissa: Hey how do you know about him? I thought you said earlier in the lounge you didn't know anything about my loves because I was from the future.

Cupid: From the future yes but not here where you've been for the past eight months i didn't say anything because you've not said anything to your family that and the fact he's the spitting image of Cole would've totally put them of him.

Melissa: It probably would've yes so tell me something did you do anything specific to tick Drazi off? Or did he also find your honesty to be a complete and total pain in the ass?

Cupid:Drazi fell in love with a mortal woman I redirected her love towards a mortal man away from Drazi she's married now very happy but Drazi blames me for denying him love.

_Melissa starts stirring some stuff in a bowl really fast._

Cupid: See even demons can fall in love frightening stuff yes buy they can they can be in love with evil in love with fear which are sometimes the very things they hate in this case a human being just like you and Phoebe fell the same guy but in different timelines.

Melissa: What're you saying I'm close hearted or something?

Cupid: Yes and no okay you've gone with Christian but you can do so much better than him you've such a loving heart your kind caring gentle and have so much to give but you chose Christian over other guys why because you haven't had sex in a long time and are just using him for it or because you'd been with Cole's future self for so long you couldn't imagine ever been with anyone else and because his past self's with Phoebe serving Christian at the club was just a pure stroke of luck so you thought okay he's not Cole but he's the next best thing.

_Cupid's words have an affect on Melissa._

Cupid: But he's not Cole is he? He may look like Cole but he's not the man you lived with for fourteen years and had kids with why you so afraid of falling in love again Mel?

Melissa: I.

_Cupid closes in on her and kisses her slowly and passionately she responds back with all the desire she has in the world wrapping around his neck after a few seconds he breaks it of Melissa stands there stunned._

Cupid: Is it because you're afraid you'll never feel this kind of love again with anyone else and the fact that they mayn't accept that your half white lighter half witch.

Melissa: Wow that was really nice.

Cupid: Exactly see the way you kissed me putting your whole heart and soul into it that's true love which you can find again Mel you just have to open yourself up more and if the guy really liked you he'd accept all of you including your other worldly talents now where were we ah yes I believe we were stirring a potion.

_He stands by her and helps her stir the stuff in the bowl._

Melissa: So how does this work?

Cupid:It's a travel potion with an aphrodisiac.

Melissa:An aphrodisiac?

Cupid:Hmm lavender, oysters, rosemary and chocolate and basic caris compound but the key ingredients desire.

Melissa:Desire?

Cupid:Yes desire,Desire to go home. 'Cos home...

Melissa:Is where the heart is.

Cupid:Exactly.

Melissa: Is there anyone out there you love Cupid?

Cupid: Me? Sure there's everyone making the connection that's what I love why do you ask? You're not falling for me are you?

_She walks away from him._

Melissa:No I'm not falling for you thank you.

Cupid:Ladies and gentleman Melissa Hale's - running away from love.

Melissa:And even if I was your leaving.

Cupid:Look Mel what I am is the potential for true love which you once had already and that's all because once you've let love in it'll never leave and don't confuse the message with the messenger It's what you're always done see messengers make mistakes they get lost they run away they even die but the message open your heart it comes from life itself like I said earlier hear it for my sake and yours.

Clubroom

_Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Andy and Cole are still sitting in the corner. _

Andy: Being a brother in lawto one of the hottest woman with the hottest clubs in town does have its benefits.

Cole: Likefree chicken wings.

_Andy picks up a chicken wing from a tray and takes a bite from it._

Andy: Oh yeah.

Leo: And then there's the pleasure of being in great company

Cole: Oh of course.

Prue:Bathroom breaks girls?

Piper:Alright ma'am yes sees you boys in a minute.

Andy:Alright.

Outside Bathroom

_Prue, Phoebe and Piper are there waiting. _

Prue:God I have to pee.

_Prue looks at Piper's necklace. _

Prue: You're okay with that aren't you?

Piper:With what?

Prue:Your new necklace although Leo did chose it.

Piper:Why would I be mad about this?

Prue:Because Mel paid for it and not him.

Piper:Its okay Prue I know Leo couldn't afford it anyway that doesn't matter what does is the thought I mean hello I paid for our wedding rings.

Phoebe: Right and its not as if Leo doesn't do a worthwhile job.

Prue: Exactly like Andy.

Phoebe: Yes hey you know I feel kinda strange.

Piper:Whaddya mean?

Phoebe: I mean with our guys you know there waiting out there and they care about us correct me if I'm wrong but things are going pretty well right now aren't they?

Piper:Yeah nothing like a night on the town after a hard day of demon killing.

Phoebe:Yeah I'm serious I mean think about it you know we did great today and now tonight it's like we're just...

Piper:Finding a balance in our lives?

Phoebe:Exactly.

Prue:I feel pretty good though.

Piper:Yeah I think we're goanna be okay.

Phoebe: Oh definitely I just wish I knew who Mel was going out with.

Prue: Yeah me to.

Piper: Guys.

Phoebe: What? Oh come on Piper don't you wanna know I mean is he handsome spunky it is our (Whispers to her sisters) Niece's life we have a right to know who she's going out with.

Prue: Yeah but there is the secret part though I mean our guys know about us Mel's probably not told the guy she's with who she is yet.

Phoebe: Oh come on Prueeverybody has little secrets even this guy could have some.

Prue:Yeah unless they're transvestite, Nazi, war criminals with great face lifts, then I think Mel's got them beat.

Piper: Excuse me can't (Whispering to her sisters) my daughter (Speaking out aloud) have a normal life for once.

Phoebe: Of course she can we're not saying she can't we'd just like to know who the guy is.

Prue: Right.

_Someone comes out of the bathroom._

Piper:Ehhabout time.

_They run inside._

Bar Area

_The guys are up there now talking._

Cole:Guys I will never understand the tandem pit stop thing that women do.

Andy: Yeah well it is a woman's provocative to powder their nose.

Leo: Hey we have things like that to sports for example.

Andy: That's different a man's not a man without sports.

Cole: Yeah but some woman do get mad about that sometimes even when we do ours cars like we spend more time on them than we do them.

Leo: Yeah but I love my wife she's more important than any sport or car.

Andy: Oh exactly same with Prue.

Piper's Office

_Melissa orbs in with Cupid they come out in search of the charmed ones._

Clubroom

_Christian sees Melissa with Cupid and goes over to her._

Christian: Mel there you are I been contacting you but your cell's switched off.

Melissa: Christian hi yeah sorry but I'm really busy at the moment can we talk later.

Christian: Why you gone of me or something?

Bar Area

_The guys at the bar see what's happening._

Andy: Hey look at the way Mel's talking to the guy who looks exactly like Cole oh my god you don't think it's him?

Leo: What the guy Mel's been going out with?

Andy: Yeah.

_Cole looks on a bit shocked._

Leo: Wait a sec you don't think she's still in love with you?

Cole: How would I know? She's your daughter Leo.

Leo: And she was with you in the future.

Andy: Whaddya you saying that, that guys second best thing.

Leo: Could be.

_Drazi come downstairs invisible the girls come out the bathroom and walk over to the bar._

Prue: Hey guys what's happening?

_They turn round to see Melissa and Cupid talking to Christian._

Phoebe: What's Mel doing talking to that guy?

_The guys look a bit suspicious the girls figure out what there meaning._

Piper: Wait you think he's the one Mel's been going out with? Oh my god.

Clubroom

_Melissa finishes talking with Christian who walks away the girls come down from the bar area to her._

Piper: Hi sweetie.

Melissa: Hey guys we were just coming to find you.

Prue: Really care to tell us anything?

Melissa: Not really why?

Phoebe: How about the guy you were just talking with who looks exactly like Cole friend is he certainly looked more than that.

Cupid: Look ladies I know what you think but you have to understand Mel's situation here.

Piper: Oh really? We weren't asking you pal you know you could've gone out with any guy you wanted.

Phoebe: But to go out with someone who looks exactly like my boyfriendthat's low.

Melissa: Okay I know you're all mad at me for now but can we just focus on the plan right now which's sending him home.

Piper:Fine do you have everything we need to do that?

Melissa:Uh yeah he drinks this...

_She holds up a bottle._

Melissa: While you three say this...

_She holds up a piece of paper. _

Melissa: And he's gone any idea where you wanna do this?

Piper:In there the stock room.

Prue: Okay we'll just tell the guys we're doing and we'll join you both.

Melissa: Fine but don't dawdle.

_The charmed ones run back to Leo Andy and Cole. _

Cupid:Ain't love grand?

Bar Area

Andy: Hey your back oh you're mad is she?

Phoebe: Yeah we'll tell you later right now we're just going into the stockroom to send Cupid home and then we'll come back.

_Invisible Drazi walks over to them._

Drazi Not if I have anything to do with it.

_The ring starts glowing._

Drazi: Leo Piper only came back to you and married you because of Mel if she didn't exist she'd still be with Dan Andy, Andy, Andy when will you realise that Prue saving innocents will always come first Cole Phoebe may love you but she's secretly afraid you'll become evil again she'll never accept you for who you really are Mel will and now for Piper.

Clubroom

_Over in front of the stockroom Cupid grabs his chest in pain._

Melissa:What's the matter?

Cupid: It's Drazi I can't believe it he's alive.

Melissa: Alive? But we vanquished him.

Bar Area

Drazi: Piper you really call Leo a husband he can't even buy you things I mean hello who brought you that necklace hmm your daughter did Phoebe did you know Cole's not only in love with you he loves Mel also otherwise they wouldn't have kissed on the cliff top when she was cursed with empathy and Prue don't you know Andy still blames you for cheating with that guy when you were seventeen he'll never really trusts you know.

_Drazi walks away._

Leo: Hey you know what if all you went back to me and married for was because of Mel you could've told me instead of lusting after Dan secretly.

Piper: Yeah right you call yourself a man a real man's someone who can pay for things.

_Melissa and Cupid see them fighting._

Leo: Excuse me my jobs very important thank you if people like me weren't around people like you would be dropping like flies.

Cole: How many times do I have to tell you I'm not evil anymore Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh really how 'bout kissing my niece on top of a cliff huh how longs it been going on?

Cole: Okay yeah I kissed her but only because she was controlling me as she was feeling the worlds and just wanted the pain to go away you know if you really can't accept that maybe I should go with Mel.

Phoebe: Fine you do that.

Andy: You know Prue for once in your life I'd like to come first before your innocents.

Prue: How dare you say that I can't help it if my jobs to help people like that without they'd have no one to save them besides how we can have marriage anyway when you still don't trust me for cheating on you when I was seventeen.

_Melissa and Cupid join the gang. _

Melissa:Okay guys.

Leo/Andy/ColePrue/Phoebe/Piper:Shut up!

Prue:Fine if that's the way you feel then why don't we get divorced.

Andy:You know what fine.

Piper: Good call Prue I'm starting to agree with you oh and you can have this back.

_She pulls off the necklace and throws it at him._

Leo: Suits me fine sweetheart.

Melissa: Whoa no hang on guys.

Cole: Hey Mel if your busy later you and me can have a good time I can assure it'll be more worth while than my double.

Melissa: No way pal you're meant to be with Phoebe I'm not doing that.

Phoebe: Well he's not mine anymore Mel so you can do anything you want with him.

Cole: So long then Phoebe hey guys let's go.

_The men leave the club._

Melissa:Whoa, whoa, wait.

Cupid:It's not them Mel they're caught in Drazi's spell.

Melissa:Well if he did this then why didn't you sense him?

Cupid:Because I thought he was dead.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper turn back around._

Prue:(to Cupid) you're still here?

Piper:You know what? None of this would have happened if you would've just left us alone now get out of my club.

_Cupid starts to leave._

Melissa:Waitwhere are you going?

Cupid:There's nothing I can do they're trapped.

Prue:Oh we're not trapped for the first time in my life I can see thing clearly now whoever you are and whatever you're selling just get out.

Melissa: No, no listen to me guys you're under a spell okay this isn't you.

Piper:If you're with him then why don't you go too?

Melissa:What?

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk away. _

Melissa: No guy's wait you can't go (to Cupid) Okay how's Drazi still alive?

Cupid:The ring must have saved him.

Melissa:What so he's invincible now? Well you'd better do something fast because if they don't get back together my cousins and I won't exist.

Cupid: There maybe a way to stop Drazi if destroying love because I'm connected to it's killing me then maybe the reverses true patching everything up with everybody just might kill him.

Melissa:But you can't do that without the ring.

Cupid: I don't need the ring I've got you.

Melissa: Excuse me?

Cupid: If there's anyone out there who could repair love its you just open your heart to people and it'll repair there's.

Melissa: I'm flattered but I've no idea what you're talking about.

Cupid: You will come on we've got to start with the first couple Drazi tore apart.

Melissa: Okay.

_They leave the club._

Lounge

_Piper Phoebe and Prue walk in the lounge._

Prue:I can not believe Andy who the hell does he think he is?

Piper: Andy? What about Leo? We're out on a date and he accuses me of only marrying him because of Mel.

Prue:Totally out of line.

_They sit on the couch._

Phoebe:We're better off without them.

Prue:Certainly not worth crying over.

Piper: I've never hated someone so much in my entire life.

Phoebe: Me either.

Piper: You know this has me thinking the things we were saying wouldn't normally affect us I mean here we are on dates and one minute the six of us are laughing and having a great time…

Prue: And the next we're acting like we hate each other uhh.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: I was just thinking about Drazi.

Piper: No way he couldn't have had anything to do with this we vanquished him.

Prue: Andy's scum.

Piper: So's Leo.

Phoebe: We all scum?

Prue: No we're not scum.

Piper: I knew we weren't.

_They all giggle._

Building 

_Melissa and Cupid are there they see Cindy._

Cupid:There she is we've got to hurry.

Melissa: Hurry how? I'm still not exactly sure what the plan is.

Cupid: It's simple talk to her.

Melissa: About what?

Cupid: She's just the same as you Mel she's been with someone for a long time and is afraid of going with someone else just pretend you're talking to yourself oh here she comes hi.

Cindy:Do I know you?

Cupid: No but we know you and we know about Max how's he hanging?

Cindy: I don't know look I'm really sorry about what happened I'm not even sure how it happened but I'm sorry.

_She starts to walk away._

Melissa:Uh Cindy wait I know you loved Brad and he died and that's painful but you can't let that stop you.

Cindy: Stop me what?

Melissa: Falling in love again look I know what its like to love someone and be with them for a long time and then things change and your no longer with them and you can't accept that for me I've dealt with it is by going out with someone who looks exactly like him because I was afraid I'd never fill the love I had for him ever again with anyone else I was just using him for sex but I realised that even though he looked like my guy on the outside he wasn't him on the inside.

Cupid:Good you're getting to her.

Melissa:But we can't think like that we can't give up on love the rest of our lives otherwise it'll tear us apart but that's okay you change so can I we can take the risk and love again I mean hey they don't call it lovers leap for nothing right?

Cindy:What?

Cupid:Actually lovers leap's a reference to suicide.

Melissa:Oh right okay let me rephrase that go to Max push through what ever hate or fear or doubt you think might exist between both of you just tell him what's in your heart.

Cindy:I love him.

Melissa:Then tell him that now before it's too late.

Cindy:Who're you?

Melissa:Messengers.

Cindy:Thank you.

_She leaves._

Cupid:I'm starting to fell better already your really good.

Melissa: You think so?

Cupid:Absolutely a regular Aphrodite.

Melissa:Ha, haso why do I feel that was more for my sake than for Cindy's?

Cupid:Because in order to let love in you have to overcome the obstacles within yourself.

Melissa:You know we have to go reconnect my family before it's too late.

Cupid:Yes and you know the more couples we put back together the more Drazi's goanna come looking for me wherever I am.

Melissa: Soisn't that the plan?

Cupid:Yeah I just wanted to make sure you knew what you're getting yourself into.

Melissa: I know exactly what I'm getting myself into bring it on.

San Francisco Memorial

_A doctor's wheeling Max down the hallway in a wheelchair Cindy comes up to him holding a bunch of flowers._

Cindy:They didn't have any roses.

Max:Cindy.

Cindy:I'm so sorry for whatever happened today I don't know what came over me.

Max:It''s okay It doesn't matter I didn't mean it either none of it.

Cindy:Really?

Max:Really.

_Nearby invisible Drazi quells over in pain._

Drazi:Cupid do you think you can undo what I've done? You're dead.

Front Door

_The doorbell rings Piper answers it._

Cole:This better be good.

Piper:Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?

Leo:Don't buy the innocent act she's just like her sister who pulls it all the time.

Piper:I beg your pardon?

Cole:Just cut to the chase Piper why do you call?

Piper:What? I didn't.

Hallway

_Andy stands at the bottom of the stairs and calls out to Prue._

Andy:Prue honey hubby here wants to talk to you.

Leo:Isn't this your number? "Come to my house a.s.a.p."

Piper:That's really pathetic how could you know I've called you, you don't even own a cell phone.

Leo:Pathetic?

Phoebe: Oh you're here why you aren't fucking Mel.

Cole: Because we needed to talk.

Andy:Prue!

Piper:I'm sorry I meant moronic.

_Prue comes down the stairs._

Leo:What?

Prue:Why are you here?

Andy:You called.

Prue:Oh you wish.

Phoebe:What the hells going on?

_Melissa and Cupid enter._

Melissa:Hate and it's gotta stop I asked dad Uncle Andy and Cole to come here.

Piper: Hey what's he still doing here?

Cupid:Trying to help you.

Prue:No reason to hang around here that's for sure.

Melissa:Oh on the contrary people.

Cole: Mel just mind your own business okay.

Piper: Hey don't you talk to my daughter like that.

Melissa: Right now I don't care what anyone says so unless you don't want me to kick your butts you'll all sit on the couch now.

Car Park

_Drazi's still in pain._

Lounge

Piper: Sweetie I don't understand.

Melissa: Well if you all shut up for a minutethenyou will do.

_Everyone sits on couches._

Andy:(to Cupid) you alright?

Cupid: No reallyI'm having a rough day.

Melissa:Which we can change now you're all like you are under some kind of spell.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper:Mel.

Melissa:Would you stop thinking and just feel look I know that some ugly things were said tonight but you can get past that.

Phoebe: Like you and that guy?

Melissa: If you mean Christian yes he's a plastic surgeon from Miami who's here on a medical conference he came into the club on Monday I just happened to serve him at first I thought he was Cole but once he corrected himself I knew different.

Leo: But you still went with him.

Melissa: Yes because I thought I'd never be able to love anyone else other than him okay yes I still love Cole I will always he was a big part of my life but I've never once let anything happen because I won't screw up the future like that and risk Ben's existence just like you can't risk Patty's or my existence.

Cupid:Remember how you all felt the first time you saw each other.

Andy: Prue yeah she lit up the room.

Leo: So did Piper.

Cole: And Phoebe.

Cupid: Then remember that I mean look at you four your loves forbidden yet its stood the test of time and you've defied everyone who's though otherwise.

_They all look at each other except Cupid and Melissa._

Cupid: You used to kill people Cole yet since meeting Phoebe she's changed you made you good and because of that you've been able to suppress Belthazor don't let what happened tonight ruin that and make you become that monster again.

Melissa: Its working hey where's Drazi?

Cupid:He's close.

Melissa:Okay, okay, here's the plan do you remember Drazi? Well he's still alive and if Cupid's right he's on his way here as we speak so whatever bad feelings you've had for dad Uncle Andy and Cole Drazi did it he's twisted your relationships with hate.

Piper:So what do we do now?

Melissa: Exactly what you're doing right now letting them all into your hearts.

_Drazi walks around the corner and grabs Cupid._

Drazi:Hello lover boy.

_Drazi reaches in Cupid's chest and grabs his heart._

Drazi: I should finish you off the first time.

_Piper tries to blow him up but the rings protecting him. _

Piper: (Happy) I did it but why's he not blown up.

Leo: Because the rings protecting him.

_Drazi advances to them Phoebe suddenly astral projects in behind and grabs a vase and hits it over his head knocking him out she projects back into his body. _

Andy: Okay so much for loving him to death what do you do with him now?

Melissa:Same thing only different.

Prue: Been there blew that.

Melissa:Yeah the only difference is the ring won't be protecting him...

_She takes the ring off Drazi's finger _

Melissa: It'll be protecting him.

_She puts the ring on Cupid's finger._

Piper:How can you be sure?

Melissa:I can't.

_She grabs a bowl full of the potion off the table._

Melissa: But loves a risk and if Cupid's taught me anything it's that.

_She throws the potion on Drazi who starts melting and he turns into black stuff and disappears._

Cole:Is he gone this time?

Cupid:Yeah he's definitely gone.

Prue: How do you know?

Cupid:Because I've never felt better (to Melissa) I knew you could do it and now I have to go.

Melissa:I know don't worries I'll talk to Christian and break it off.

Cupid:I won't be far don't mourn me Mel remember me celebrate me and seek me out.

_He kisses Melissa and disappears._

Melissa:I will boythat man can sure kiss.

Clubroom

_Melissa's at a table talking to Christian to others over in the corner look on._

Christian: Whaddya saying you it's my fault?

Melissa: No Christian its mine look I'd been with someone for a long time who looked exactly like you then my life changed and he no longer existed and you came along and I served you and thought okay you mayn't be him but you'd be second best and when we kissed and had sex I wasn't thinking of you I was thinking of him and over time who knows maybe I would've tried to make you become him but I know I couldn't make you him because your not him and you'll never become him and if I'd tried It wouldn't be fair on you because I'm normally not that type of person.

Christian: So you're breaking it off?

Melissa: I'm sorry if I misled you I never meant to I'm sure you'll be fine and meet plenty of girls who like your cheesy pick up lines.

_Christian laughs. _

Melissa: I guess I'll see you around then someday.

Christian: Sure yeah it's been nice knowing you.

_She walks away from him and goes over to the corner where the others are._

Prue: Hey how did he take it?

Melissa: Okay I don't think his pride was hurt to badly.

Andy: Do you think what you did was the right thing?

Melissa: Yes what I did wasn't fair on him listen Aunt Phoebe about what you heard.

Phoebe: Its okay sweetie you don't have to explain yourself to me really I know what kind of wreck you were when you had empathy and if I was in your position and feeling the worlds emotions I'd properly do the same thing.

Melissa: So you're not mad at me?

Phoebe: I would be if something had come out of it but as it hasn't I'm not.

Melissa: Good and what 'bout you four sorted everything out?

Leo: Oh definitely we're not goanna argue like that again.

Piper: Hey don't push it alright you never know what will happen.

_Prue picks up her beer bottle._

Prue: Hey loves back in the air that's all I care about.

_The others pick up there bottles and cling them with hers._

Phoebe: I'll say.

Melissa: Yeah Cupid sure is one in a million.

_The gang all giggle as the camera fades out from them._

The End


End file.
